Darkness shall fall
by Heavensguard
Summary: This is an alternate universe, Terra is alive, the Titans have some heros from the Brotherhood series and titans east. Raven has a darker power more powerful than Trigon. OC pairing. Rob/Star, Cy/Bumble, BB/Terra, OC/Rav.


**Disclaimer. I do not own teen titans, if I did, it wouldn't even be on t.v. That would of sucked balls.**

**A/N: all titans are 20 years old. The tower is full of Titans, such as kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Speedy, Bumble Bee, and etc. (Think of all titans on the t.v. show.) Terra came back to life. This starts at the first episode with Slade's return, ya know the whole prophecy episode. I don't know the name of the city so I'm going with go city. Tell me the name if I am wrong.**

DARKNESS SHALL FALL

Chapter 1: Awakening

In a strange tower shaped as a "T", a violet haired girl walks it's halls. Said girl glances side to side, seeing fellow titans walk by, she breathes in the smell of peacefulness. Crime in the city is done only by supervillians, small time crimes no longer exist, citizens of Go city follow the laws. Our purple haired girl, otherwise known as Raven, enters the living room of the tower. There she sees Beast boy and Terra cooking up lunch, Robin flirting with Starfire, and Cyborg playing Bioshock. Almost all the titans have someone to call "lovers", most titans have normal civilians as bf/gf. Raven and a few others have no one to hold for themselves. It wasn't that she was ugly or bad-looking, it was that she was creepy and constantly told everyone to leave her alone. She preferred to be in the dark and stuck her mind into her books.

Raven never really thought about dating, ever since she saw her future during one of her younger birthdays. She always figured life would of ended there. She never wanted to date anybody now, especially when the world is gonna end soon. Aqua lad and Speedy were trying to find which was faster, Aqua lad swimming or Speedy's arrows. Bumblebee was mumbling on about Cyborg and his games, Jericho and Argent (the pink haired girl Starfire met during one of the brotherhood episodes) were having a awkward staring contest, and Mas y Menos were discovering the wonders of tofu from Beast boy, poor little guys. Raven then shoved her eyes back to her book, which happens to be Halo: Fall Of Reach. The titans didn't even know it was her 21st birthday that night, some friends.

None of the titans knew why Raven preferred to be alone, I mean, come on, who wants to be a loner for the rest of their life. Raven had a reason before, but what was stopping her now. Many titans have tried to date her, but they were turned down gently, or was frightened off by her powers. Raven was scary when needed be.

Elsewhere

A light brown-haired man, around his twenties, was seen in a precinct locker room, putting on a white shirt then a light blue dress shirt, complete with a name tag, ribbons, and police badge. The name tag read 'Police Sergeant Matthew Roland', Matthew had 3 rows of 3 ribbons, 9 in all, each signifying his accomplishments in the past. He walked out of the locker room, meeting his partner, wearing the same outfit, just more wrinkled, Officer Trevor Gingrinch (pronounced Ging-grinch).

"Looking as good as ever Matt," Trevor says as he walks beside his partner, "yeah, thanks man," Matt says bluntly. The two walked down the hall before entering a huge room, filled with cubicles, computers, officers, and civilians. There was a wall that was completely covered with computer screens, showing disturbance calls, traffic control, and a most wanted list. Trevor went off to his desk far off in a corner, but before Matt could walk toward his desk next to Trevor's, the commissioner called him out. As Matt entered the commissioner's office, he closed the door and took a seat before the big guy, literally, asked him to.

"Alright, Matthew, I've heard good things about you from Manhattan and Reno, a man worth of recognition, a man among men, a man I could count on, but sadly, your talents are wasted in this city. Us, police officers, are only jailers thanks to the teen titans. The titans do most of the crime fighting here." The commissioner says as he sat down on his big seat. "Really? Cause I swore this city was in need of officers, I mean, that's why I was transported here," Matt says as he sits up in interest. "I'm afraid not, this city isn't really in need of cops, we're only used for traffic control, disturbances, and keeping villains in jail." The big guy says.

"Commissioner, we got a disturbance call from the power plant," an officer says as he sticks his head into the office, "Um, Commissioner, mind if I take this one?" Matt says hope-filled. "very well, since you asked politely, but if you run into trouble, just call the titans, alright," Commissioner says, "Yes, sir" Matt says as he zooms out the door.

Matt runs down the halls of the precinct, going through a door, jumping the railing behind the door, and lands skillfully next to a police modified Infiniti G35. It had blue paint with a white stripe, with a number 35 on the side. The hood was blue and read 'GO city police department' in white on the front. Matt glanced it over and winced at its terrible looks, 'Damn, I really shouldn't of let them give my car a paint job' Matt thinks as he enters the car.

Matt glances toward the sides as he zooms through the city. He noticed a difference between in his car to the city. He was driving a 2008 G35, and the city looked like it was from a 100 years from then. He pondered on about this till he reached the power plant. As he parks and exits, dozens of workers sprint past his car, each screaming about Armageddon. Matt was able to catch one of workers, questioned him on what was happening, which turned out there was man in the building shooting fire balls out of his hands, then Matt dismissed the man and continued on into the power plant, but before that he called for back up.

Raven's POV

Raven had just been broken out of her meditation, not by Beast boy or Star fire, or any of the titans, it was this voice in her head. This voice was low and raspy, but it held power and malevolence. This voice kept taunting Raven, kept telling her to spill blood from what ever is closest. It also said, "You are our puppet, you are our instrument of darkness, you will die performing our bidding." It scared Raven, she almost believed it was Trigon, but it seemed to hold more power than she has ever encountered. She decided to stop trying to meditate, she left her dark room and entered the main room of the tower. She was going to grab A cup of herbal tea, but the alarm blared in her ears, "Great, so much for tea" Raven muttered before she and the original titan 5 left for the power plant.

Matthew's POV

Today was not a good day for Matt, all he wanted to do is go out have some action, so he expected a villain to be at the power plant, but he got better, one of the most wanted list villains, sadly he learned why this was one of the most wanted list. Matt took cover behind a pile of crates, discarding his burnt uniform shirt, leaving him in his black muscle shirt. He peeked over but zipped back to avoid another fire ball. "Hey that is not fair, I got bullets and you got fire powers," Matt says as he sprints out of cover toward a column. "Well kid life isn't fair," the mysterious villain says as he fires another barrage of flaming hell. "Well I guess this what I get for hoping to get a villain from the top of the most wanted list," Matt says as he fires a round at the villain.

Said villain ricocheted back from the bullet, he leaned forward and thrust out another ball of hell at our police officer. It collided with a box Matt was using as cover, it exploded, and launched our officer couple of feet away. 'shit, maybe I asked god too much this time. Feels like raccoon city all over again.' Matt thought before getting to his feet and narrowly dodging an enflamed fist to the face. "oh, come on, you can even enflame your hands, that's so……so…….AWESOME, I want to have that power." Matt shouted as he sprinted toward anything that could protect him.

"Well, aren't you a strange cop to come by, sorry kid, you are not going to be getting anywhere close to having powers, I highly recommend jumping into a pit of radioactive waste, is a good start, except for the high chance of dying." The villain said as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing a fiery tremor to charged at Matt. Matt was sent flying through the air and slammed into a power pylon. Matt's hand was to be crushed by the pylon if it wasn't for his quick reflexes that got him out of that situation.

Our black-clad officer spotted a contraption that was carrying a power pylon above the villain, he shot at it and the pylon fell upon the villain. Sadly, the plan did not work as the villain heated up and melted through the pylon. "Damn, I was hoping for that to work." Matt sighed before diving out of the way of another fire tremor. 'if this keeps going, I'm gonna be dead soon.' Matt thought before looking p to see the skylight break.

Normal POV

Four teens in various costumes and a green eagle busted through the skylight. They landed in between the villain and the officer. Robin glances at the villain and his eyes widen, "SLADE!! How are you still alive" Robin yells, "Yeah man, Terra knocked you down into some lava?" Beast boy says as he transforms into a T-rex. "Well, titans, someone was actually looking out for me, and gave me a second chance." Slade says as he powers down. "Sorry titans, but I have an officer to fry. Sergeant Roland was it?" Slade says as he powers up and flings another ball of fire at Mathew. Said officer dove out of the way and fired a round at Slade. The bullet collided with Slade's helmet, causing him to ricochet backwards.

"Nice…" Beast boy said. The titans were surprised by the officer's determination. "Now, Mr. Roland, don't make things harder than it is" "Nah, it just got fun." The two bickered at the other, Slade hopped over the titans and charged at the officer, making his shoulder collide with Matthew. Matt flew back a couple dozen feet before smashing into the wall, or would have if it weren't for Raven catching Matt with her powers. Robin jump-kicked Slade into a uppercut from Cyborg, then Starfire smashed her foot into his helmet. The combo ended with Beast boy body slamming Slade with a elephant, but Slade recovered quickly, sending darts of fire in every direction.

Most of the Titans flew back from the attack, except Raven, Slade charged at Raven, but was sent flying by Cyborg wielding a pole like a bat, but was also sent back with a simple reaction from Slade consisting of a simple giant fireball. Raven launched a spare pylon at Slade, but he simply melted through it. "Dudes, did he have those powers last time we kicked his butt?" Beast boy exclaims before being launched skyward by a fireball, "I don't believe so, friends do you think he had them before, if so why did he not use them." Starfire states while dodging fire balls courtesy of Slade. "No I don't think so Star, he had them he would of used them." Robin says trying to beat Slade in a staff/pole match.

Soon, Slade's fireballs were starting to hit the lights, and soon the whole place was dark, save for a few red emergency lights that made the place cool and scary. The Titans were all flying left right, blind as a bat, seeing only when Slade shoots fireballs or Starfire shooting starbolts. Every now and then, the clouds would pass the moon, causing light to shine through the broken skylight. Slade knocked Raven into a wall pretty hard, knocking her out. Raven was caught by non-other than our little cop in black, Matt was all over the place dodging fireballs, stray starbolts, shrapnel, boomerangs, and debris of the fight. He really did not enjoy the darkness, but alas he had a flashlight constantly spotting Slade.

While Raven was knocked out, Slade attempted multiple times to get to her, but Matt either shot at him or moved Raven around skillfully, and that aggravated him to no end. Finally losing his patience, he tossed a piece of fire at Matt, but it never collided. When Raven woke up, she noticed a couple of things. One, she was in someone's arms, Two, Her clothes were a bit burned, and Three, the voices in her head was louder than it has ever been before. Before, it was low and raspy, now it was loud and very demanding.

Raven tried to sit up in her carrier's arms only to see that it was the cop, narrowly dodging Slade's charges and fireballs. Then she saw a fireball heading straight for them and the cop was too tired to move out of the way. Suddenly, Raven's arm reacted, it rose up and two tentacles started to coil around it, the two tentacles moved forward away from the arm and toward the fireball. The tentacles soon formed together and started to make a black orb with a spiral around it. The spiral soon started to look like a black hole, everything in the room started to fly into it, crushed into oblivion.

First was the fireball, then some debris, and finally the power plant equipment. It was trying to absorb the titans and Slade, but they were holding on for dear life, well except Raven and Matt, they were fine. Soon the tentacles parted, ending the black hole, raised Raven into the air, smacking away Matt, and more soon started popping out of Raven's cloak. 'Shit, its like Manhattan all over again, but this time, its with a pretty hot emo-centric girl.' Matt thought before scrambling to his feet, only to send pain to his mid-section, the tentacles not only smacked his stomach, it left a pretty nasty cut across his gut. "Ah…Nice!" Matt shouted in a bit of anger.

While Matt was trying to patch himself up, Raven was in the air with tentacles flailing around, her eyes were bright yellow, she was hovering there for a bit, but no one made a move, no one tried to talk to her, they all stood where they were, dumbfounded. Slade decided not to wait and see Raven's newfound powers, he had a message to deliver and by god, it shall. With Raven, it was a whole different story, soon a demonic snake appeared on her right shoulder, it's yellow eyes staring at her and it's goblin-like mouth grinning at her, showing long and pointy unholy white teeth.

Said creature started to chant words at her, "You are our tool, our toy, our…. puppet, for we are the darkness, and you belong to us. That man who strikes at us is a messenger for a less powerful entity, your father Trigon." It said as it slithered down her arm and dropped to the floor. It slithered past Robin and Beast boy, it climbed up Slade's leg, and then violently and effortlessly hauled him into the air. Slade struggled to break-free, even tried tossed some fireballs at Raven, but tentacles popped out the side of the snake and deflected the flames.

Raven tried to control the snake and tentacles but they would not respond, Robin and Beast Boy tried to call out to her to get her to stop, but their words fell on deaf ears. Raven watched in horror as the tentacles grabbed each of Slade's limbs and one wrapped around his neck, a second snake head appeared and ripped off Slade's helmet, Raven was forced to watch through the snake's eyes as the fear-filled eyes of Slade came into view and then ripped off by the snake. The first snake then ripped out Slade's heart, which signaled the tentacles to tear apart Slade's body, limb by limb. Raven then saw the horror of the two snake heads fighting over the heart, which ended with them tearing it in two, blood splashing everywhere and on Raven.

By magic, the lights turned on and the tentacles and Snakes retreated back to the safety of Raven's cloak, and she fell out of the air. Matt, fully patched up, ran and then slid to catch Raven. The titans hurtled around Raven, checking if she was alright, as Raven woke up, she asked what had happened to Slade. "Ah well, you-" "You killed Slade with some weird power, Raven, how did you get those powers?" Robin said cutting off Beast boy, Raven started to look down in disgust by the blood on her. "Well, at least that's one less villain the world, that's good, right?" Beast boy trying to cheer Raven up, Raven, could only scowl at Beast boy's antics.

"I would advise that you guys stay away from her," the Titans turn to see the cop slip his handgun back into its holster, "That monster inside of her is going to go after anything around her, friend or foe." Matt said. The Titans were dumbfounded at this cop, worst of all was Beast boy, "Hey dude, don't you dare tell us to leave a friend, I was going to thank you for help out Raven, but never mind, you're just an asshole for saying that!" Beast boy said as he trudged over toward the cop and sucker punched him.

The cop staggered back, wiped off the blood coming from his nose, he looked back and saw Robin and Cyborg holding back Beast boy, "while the punch was uncalled for, telling us to leave Raven is out of the question," Cyborg said as he smacked Beast boy hard enough to knock him out. "I'm just warning you of whats to come, this has happened to me once already, I'm trying to prevent a second time." Matt said as he walked out of the power room.

"Whats with that cop?" Robin said as he and Cyborg carried Beast boy out of the building with Starfire and Raven in tow.

A/N: Well, I decided to write another story, but I have no idea if I'm going to finish this one or the others I've already made. Oh, I was talking about my mediaminer stories, look up ArcAngel on media miner, the stories were good ideas but not good stories to read I think. This had to get out of my head, but to my friends it's a pretty nice idea, Teen Titans/The Darkness game. OMG Raven has the DARKNESS RUN!! That would further her scariness and overkill Dr. Light. Poor man. And the two cops are nothing to do with either show or game, their my characters, and Matt has a dark secret, well two of them. Well, Arcaster out, Hope to god that I can finish this.


End file.
